


Still Be Your Person

by erinn_bedford



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Kory tries to understand earth traditions, New Years Eve shenanigans, dick grayson is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinn_bedford/pseuds/erinn_bedford
Summary: “I’m not going to kiss you just because you’re pretty and the closest person to me at the party, Dick.”  Which is a lie. She would kiss him if he asked. Even if was just for some earth tradition. Which he knows. Which makes this whole game they play even more ridiculous that earth holidays.Or, Dick explains New Year's Eve traditions to Kory.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96





	Still Be Your Person

**Author's Note:**

> "Everyone else" can include whoever your heart desires. (Mine includes Donna bc I do not except the season finale.)

Human traditions are weird, Kory decides. They celebrate odd things just because, throw parties and share presents and set off fireworks and hug and kiss and love and…

It’s weird. She doesn’t understand the significance of celebrating the start of a new calendar with streamers and champagne and the ball drop, no matter how many times Rachel and Gar have tried explaining it her. It’s weird, but also, so oddly endearing. 

The world has technically been falling apart for ages, theirs especially, but they are all here, crowded on the top of titans tower, Dick’s computer set up with the local stations countdown special, and Kory doesn’t totally understand why they are doing this, but she’s happy. 

Everyone is here and safe and maybe for tonight, all the bad guys will also be celebrating this frankly ridiculous tradition, and they can just enjoy this. Enjoy this moment and each other. 

Human traditions are weird, she decides, but she doesn’t need to understand it. She doesn’t think she wants to, because then it might ruin the magic. 

The kids are singing along to the song coming from the computer, and Kory’s so, so happy when she feels his fingers brushing against her back. 

She knows it’s him, mainly because everyone else is in her line of sight, but even more so because this is how they communicate. Gentle, quiet touches, silent moments, words unspoken, a game shared between them of who will reach out first, who will break quickest.

She turns to Dick, eyes catching on how at ease he looks right now. He’s not looking at her, his gaze instead trained on the kids and everyone else on the rooftop, but he has a small smile on his lips, and this, Kory decides, make this odd tradition worth it. She takes a step closer to him so she can press her hip against his, grounding herself to him.

“So, we’re basically just happy because the earth has decided to keep spinning this year?” She asks, again, for like, the millionth time. Mainly just so she can talk to him. All other topics of conversation don’t feel right at this moment.

Dick’s smile grows. “It’s basically the earth’s birthday. So we throw her a party.” 

“Hmm.” Kory swirls her drink and tries her best to not study the curve of his jaw in the moonlight. “And you drop a ball? And light fireworks?”

“We do those because they are fun.”

“And the whole everyone kisses each other thing?”

“Not everyone,” Dick says, and he finally turns to look at her, eyes alight, pressing his lips together to try and curb his smile. She loves that look. It’s one where he’s genuinely happy, but still trying to hide it because sometimes, he doesn’t think he deserves to be this happy. 

He does. She wants to prove to him that he does. 

“I need some help here, Grayson.” Kory moves a smidge closer to him, letting her free hand trail along the lines of his knuckles. 

It turns his cheeks pink. She loves that she can do that with such a small move.

“People kiss their person. The one they want to start the new year with, who they want to spend the year with.” Dick shrugs. “Typically.”

Kory raises an eyebrow, and Dick shakes his head at her, dragging his bottom lip through his teeth.

“Sometimes, it’s just who ever is closest at the party. But that’s typically reserved for people who don’t have a person,” he says. His eyes scan her face, and Kory will not let him win this one. She will not break first. 

“Oh, I see.”

“You do?”

“Hmm.” Kory sips her drink, and takes a step back. Dick’s face falls just enough for her to feel a little bad about teasing him. “Should we go gather the kids for the countdown?”

“Wait.” Dick’s hand shoots out and wraps around her waist, stopping her. Her heart might skip just a beat. 

“I’m not going to kiss you just because you’re pretty and the closest person to me at the party, Dick.” 

Which is a lie. She would kiss him if he asked. Even if was just for some earth tradition. Which he knows. Which makes this whole game they play even more ridiculous that earth holidays.

“I don’t want to kiss you just because you’re standing next to me, Kory,” he says, trialing his other hand along her wrist. “I want to kiss you for lots of reasons.”

“Oh?” 

“Too many to list in the last,” he pauses and glances over at the computer screen. “Last two minutes of the year, but I want to kiss you because I see you as my person. Because I want you to be my person.”

“Alien,” she interrupts, because her heart is beating incredibly too fast, and she needs to press the pause button for a second before she explodes. 

Dick rolls his eyes, but his face cracks into a smile, a full, exquisite, happy smile, one he’s not even bothering to try and hide.

“Fine, you are my alien. My alien princess who I would very much like to celebrate this ridiculous earth tradition with.” He tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear, and her eyes almost flutter shut.

Their game is splitting at the seams, exploding into more than quiet touches and silent teasing, and she can feel her heart in her throat, and she thinks she might get it. This feeling bubbling under the surface of her skin and enveloping their small roof party might be why people on earth have weird celebrations and traditions and holidays, and she might just be falling a little in love with being here.

And maybe, just even a little bit with him.

“You make a very compelling argument.” 

Dick bursts into laughter, and it might be one of the best sounds she’s ever heard. 

The kids and everyone else are crowded around the computer now, counting down from 10, and Dick is already pulling her close.

“3…2…1!!!”

“Happy new year, Kory,” Dick whispers, just before his lips slide against hers and she knots her hands in his shirt so she can tug him closer. 

Everyone is cheering around them, and she can see the bursts of color from the fireworks, even with her eyes closed, but Kory can barely hear them. Dick’s arm wraps around her waist and he pulls her closer, and she’s still a little fuzzy on the details of New Year’s traditions and resolutions and all, but if her new year is going to continue like this, she knows it will be a good one.

And maybe, she understands humans and their weird traditions just a little more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Thanks for reading!! I hope you all have a wonderful and magical New Year. 
> 
> Title from I Was in Heaven by Chelsea Cutler, and was chosen bc I had written the "kiss their person" part and the song came on and I was like this is fate.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr [here!](https://fallinfor-youreyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
